Restricción
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Una historia triste Sasuhina.


La ligera molestia en su sien comenzaba a intensificarse, tal vez la luz blanquecina exagerada por las paredes del mismo tono lo estaba complicando. O quizá el molesto tono de voz chillón de su compañera de trabajo aunado a la ruidosa voz de Naruto, un tipo rubio, fortachón y excelente medico cirujano.

Se llevó sin darse cuenta un par de dedos a la sien intentando mitigar el dolor, sus compañeros de trabajo ni cuenta se dieron.

Igual que él, eran algo jóvenes para ser ya profesionales con especialidades. Quizá por eso sintieron cierta afinidad por crear equipo laboral.

Naruto posó por un momento sus ojos azules en él pero pronto lo ignoró siguiendo la plática del caso medico que comentaba con la cirujana cardiotorácica que los acompañaba, Sakura, una mujer algo hermosa, ojos jades, pelo teñido de rosa pero con un carácter de los mil demonios.

Hacían un buen equipo cuando necesitaban trabajar juntos, aún así a pesar de llevar conviviendo con ellos cuatro años, no podía considerarlos realmente amigos, ya no podía permitirse ese tipo de lazos. O quizá un castigo autoimpuesto.

Había sido un prodigio desde pequeño, poseía un intelecto que lo adelantó un par de años para su edad en el colegio y en algunas materias, tenía una familia adinerada y una madre amorosa y sobreprotectora, la misma que le heredó su belleza, un padre estricto que se comportaba muy distinto a su progenitora, y un hermano que daría su vida por él.

Unos grandes ojos oscuros, con espesas pestañas, una nariz perfecta, labios carnosos, piel blanca, y rasgos varoniles; siempre se aprovechó de ello, de su ingeniosa inteligencia para conseguir todo lo que quiso, incluso creyó que era capaz de controlar todo, de saber todo. Se convirtió arrogante al creer que poseía todo.

Su vida en cierto momento fue caótica, había ciertos espacios en blanco que tal vez selectivamente había deseado borrar, se graduó con apenas 22 años de la carrera de medicina, comenzó a especializarse en anestesiología, lo cual le llevaría solo tres años, pero en el último año, todo empeoró, ¿podría considerarlo malas amistades?

No, las malas amistades nada tenían que ver, ellos solo le sugirieron qué hacer para mantenerse despierto y para sentirse mejor, más no lo obligaron, él fue quién perdió el control una vez que probó. Ahora parecía todo muy lejano y tan cerca.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que portaba, obligándose a seguir el hilo de la conversación de sus colegas. Sakura discutía el esfuerzo cardiaco al cual se sometió el paciente y las posibles repercusiones, Naruto en cambio solo trataba de ver el lado positivo de haberlo intervenido.

Llegaron a unas escalerillas que los llevaría al primer piso, se dirigían hacia la cafetería. Pasos lentos, cansados...

-¡Papi!

El grito fue infantil, emocionado, completamente extasiado; enseguida la cabeza morena se giró hacia el lugar de donde provino. Un chiquillo de seis años de pelo oscuro, piel blanca y ojos grises lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludándolo con una de sus manitas.

Enseguida trató de borrar la perplejidad, y esbozó una sonrisa para corresponder la del pequeño, por un momento bajó un escalón, luego se detuvo en seco; prestando atención en la bella peliazul con cabello corto al hombro, sosteniendo la otra manita del niño, ambos tenían los mismos ojos claros tan expresivos.

Ella seguía tan guapa, incluso mucho más, era una mujer tan sexy y elegante...

-¿Sasuke?—Naruto lo llamó perplejo al darse cuenta de la situación extraña.

No era para menos, él no hablaba realmente de su vida privada, ellos a pesar de ser sus amigos más cercanos no conocían al verdadero monstruo que podía ser, pero aquella peliazul, sí que lo sabía, no por nada acababa de ponerse completamente pálida, y ahora parecía temblar.

El niño soltó la mano de la peliazul y comenzó a correr hasta él, rompiendo el par de metros que debían separarlos, subió a toda velocidad los siete escalones. Sasuke se inclinó para abrazar el pequeño cuerpo que se estampó con la naturalidad sin darse cuenta de la tensión que comenzaba a formarse en él y la peliazul.

-Papi, me sacaron sangre y no lloré—Le comunicó el niño feliz de su osadía, mostrándole la comisura interna de su brazo donde recibió el piquete, apenas le soltó.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó consternado, su niño estaba sano, ¿qué había ocurrido?

El niño se encogió de hombros y pareció recordar.

-Rutina—Dijo la palabra con inseguridad, haciendo una mueca—La doctora Tsunade lo dijo así, por la anemia que tuve.

Sasuke volvió a dibujar una sonrisa apenas con los labios, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mirando la pequeña cara del niño, era listo, quizá no tanto como él, algo conveniente, él merecía una vida normal.

-Papi, mami me dijo que iba a llevarme a comer pizza por ser un chico grande y valiente, ¡vamos!

La pequeña mano se había enredado con la suya y lo jaló tratando de bajar las escaleras, se mantuvo anclado, aunque el deseo que ir tras él fuera más grande. El niño regresó a su lado como resorte y Sasuke se apuró a sostenerle para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-Sukkie—Lo llamó con amor encontrando la excusa perfecta—Ahora no puedo ir contigo, estoy trabajando.

A su lado escuchó a Naruto carraspear con desaprobación, técnicamente estaba libre, más no podía dar un solo paso.

-Papi, ¿por qué no podemos nunca comer juntos? Yo quiero...

-Sukkie—Lo interrumpió consciente de lo que iba a pedir, lo obvio en un chiquillo como él, quería tener una familia, a sus padres juntos—Tu mamá te está esperando, ve, yo iré a recogerte el viernes por la tarde.

Le volvió a sonreír, fingiendo que nada pasaba alrededor, le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla y prácticamente lo giró para que volviera con Hinata, que se encontraba más pálida y nerviosa que antes.

Fue evidente el alivio que ella sintió cuando el niño volvió a su lado y pudo alejarse del lugar, conocía porque le temía a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, fue algo que Itachi su hermano mayor pudo cubrir bien pero no borrar de la memoria de la ojiluna.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a comer con el crío? Espera voy a regresar ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías un hijo?

Finalmente pudo dar un paso, anclado un poco en el irreal momento, sorprendido de la situación. Aturdido de volver a verla "cerca".

\- Tengo una orden de restricción con Hinata, prácticamente sería imposible, sin ir preso—Reveló sin darse cuenta, avanzando.

-¿Por qué?—Sakura preguntó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

En los ojos jades de su compañera había consternación, Naruto también parecía desubicado. El tomó una bocanada de aire procesando como solucionar lo que acababa de revelar.

-Es una larga historia—Decidió cortar, siguiendo su camino.

Bastante le debía ya a Hinata, le había permitido conocer a su hijo, aquel mismo niño que él estaba dispuesto a matar con sus propias manos, aún en el vientre de su madre. Para serse sincero aceptaba que no merecía tal regalo, su hijo era una luz casi tan brillante como ella que era pureza, amor... en cambio parecía no haber heredado su maldad y oscuridad.

Alguna vez quiso retroceder el tiempo, borrar las cosas y hacerlas de manera distinta. Al ver dormido a su hijo, en su cama, con su respiración apenas notable comprendió que si borraba todo, él nunca hubiera existido.

Había conocido a Hinata cuando apenas tenían dieciocho años, jóvenes con sueños, ella era una chica humilde de clase media. El flechazo fue instantáneo, estuvieron juntos por seis años, y pudo haber sido por toda la vida. Solo que él comenzó con los problemas de adicción, en aquellos tiempos no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, por eso muchas cosas están borrosas.

Recuerda que en cierto momento ella se cansó del ser inconstante que se volvió, con la confianza que le tenía nunca escondió su vicio. Debió asustarla a tal grado que a pesar del amor de tenerle y haberlo aguantado un buen rato con tontas ideas de sacarlo, finalmente se rindió y decidió dejarlo.

Arrogante, o quizá locamente enamorado cometió una vileza. Hinata aún confiaba lo suficiente en él para acudir a una cita que le dio... la raptó y desde ahí la hizo vivir un calvario. Sus acciones lo avergüenzan, y aunque no sea justificación, no pensaba claramente, no podía distinguir entre el bien o el mal.

Hinata había sido su mujer, incluso siguió siéndolo cuando las cosas empeoraron. Aquella noche que la obligó a permanecer a su lado, no hubo ternura, comprensión de su parte, esa vez como las que vinieron él abusó sexualmente de ella.

Sus llantos, gritos, peticiones algunas veces lo despiertan por la madrugada, la ve extremadamente delgada, magullada y golpeada; y él hizo todo eso.

Le gustaría adornar todo, verlo como una enferma historia de amor, lo es hasta cierto punto, él la amaba, la ama y sabe a pesar de todo que ella también lo amó incluso cuando la hizo pasar por todo aquello.

Su mente retorcida y oscura lastimó lo que más amaba, porque se negó a dejar las drogas, cuando tuvo que elegir, decidió no quedarse sin ellas y mucho menos sin Hinata.

Algún par de veces en ese calvario, quizá hicieron el amor debidamente, o quizá él le hizo el amor debidamente, pero la verdad fue lo suficientemente aterradora como para hacerla temblar siete años después.

-Sasuke—Naruto lo llamó—Dime algo, se supone que somos amigos pero ¿cómo es que hasta hoy me entero?.

Por primera esbozó una sonrisa sardónica hacia Naruto, dejándolo perplejo porque jamás sonreía, excepto a su hijo. Así que debía ser la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

-Jamás he dicho que sea tu amigo, nos conocemos, nada más.

Y decidido a no seguir con el interrogatorio tomó el camino hacia la salida, al subirse al auto descubrió un suéter de Suk, apretó la prenda en su mano mientras deja que los recuerdos lo envuelvan:

_Besando la dulce piel de Hinata, su mejilla, la clavícula, sintiéndola temblar bajo de él. Tan idiota para darse cuenta que no lo hacía por placer._

_-Sasuke, por favor déjame ir a casa.—Su voz era débil apenas audible y entendible._

_-Quieres abandonarme otra vez, es así como dices que me amas—Su voz es golpeada, dura._

_Ella le mira por un instante a los ojos, pero vuelve a evitarlo. Sasuke le ve el moretón en el ojo, su labio está partido, seguramente tras algún puñetazo. Tres meses juntos y es incapaz de ver a profundidad esas heridas._

_-Sasuke hace muchísimo que yo... yo no tomo las pastillas anticonceptivas._

_-¿Por qué?—Pregunta iracundo._

_Ella vuelve a amedrentarse. Tiembla como una hoja y se muerde un poco el labio inferior, los ojos se le humedecen aún más. Algo debe pasar por su mente pero no puede entenderlo en ese momento._

_Ahora puede comprender que debió dejarlas, cuando lo dejó a él..._

_-Si... ¿si me quedo embarazada?_

_Tan solo de pensarlo, a él le entra un estremecimiento, no quiere hijos, no ahora, Hinata lo sabe. Una arrogante ceja se curva._

_-Soy medico Hinata, sé cómo hacer un aborto. Solucionaré fácilmente ese problema._

_La escucha gritar, apenas terminó de hablar, las palabras debieron helarla, pero lo que la impulsó a quejarse fue la brusca embestida..._

Hinata debía a esas alturas saber que estaba embarazada o al menos intuirlo, tan solo cuatro días después escapó. Sasuke intuye que el deseo de proteger su embarazo fue lo que la motivó a lograrlo.

Lo que lo asquea es que sabe perfectamente que de haberla tenido a su alcance, él realmente la hubiese obligado a abortar, se hubiera desecho de su hermoso y amoroso Suk...

El estremecimiento que lo recorre es real, odiarse a sí mismo es una sensación con la que aún aprende a vivir.

El dinero soluciona muchas cosas, tales como que Itachi haya logrado que él estuviera libre a pesar de su delito. Asustó a la familia de Hinata lo suficiente para que no intentara nada en su contra.

Él tocó fondo cuando se dio cuenta que la había vuelto a perder, le llevó un poco darse cuenta de la magnitud de todo lo que hizo. Cuando la vio a la luz del día demacrada y lastimada por los golpes que él mismo le dio porque en algún momento de su locura la confundió con una alucinación.

Quizá lo que lo motivó a rehabilitarse fue el hecho de enterarse que estaba embarazada, aún en su retorcida cabeza pensaba que podía recuperarla, cuando lo intentó obtuvo esa orden de restricción.

Hinata no deseaba tenerlo cerca, temía por su hijo, pero bondadosa como era y el tiempo ayudando a sanar, apenas nació su hijo le permitió conocerlo, desde ese momento se quedó prendando de la pequeña criaturita que apenas se movía en sus manos.

El tiempo le ayudó a Hinata creer que al menos a ese pequeño no le haría daño, además de los análisis sanguíneos que mostraban constantemente que estaba limpio, su vida volvió a encarrilarse, terminó su carrera y comenzó a trabajar.

Pero estaba vació por dentro ya que nunca iba a tener lo que realmente deseaba, a la mujer que amaba y ahora solo le quedaba esperar con ansias, para al menos tener ese pequeño pedazo de ella...

**Fin...**

**XD lo sé... ódienme yo también odio los finales que no son felices, pero no tengo inspiración, ese salió hoy de la nada y la verdad no quise buscarle tres pies al gato.**

**También por primera vez las entendí, leí una novela que no había de Lynne Graham jajaja y seguramente me jale los cabellos como ustedes, cuando dicen que mi Hina es una tonta xD, así estaba yo, hazlo sufrir un poco más xD... aunque aquí entre nos, yo creo que seguire amando ese tipo de novelas, solo debe ser el rato.**

**Bueno les escribí este solo para que supieran que sigo vivo, que espero poder seguir escribiendo sasuhina, aunque bueno seguiré desaparecida un buen tiempo. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios que aún me regalan, por decirme cosas bonitas y dejarse envolver por mis locuras.**


End file.
